helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hirose Ayaka
|image = KSIHirose.jpg |caption = Hirose Ayaka promoting "Kobushi Sono Ichi" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 157cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2011-present ( years) |agency = TNX (2011-2014) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2014-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |mcolor = |group = Kobushi Factory |generation = |join = Janaury 2, 2015 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |join1 = November 2014 |generation1 = 22nd Generation |left1 = November 2015 |acts = NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Kobushi Factory |blog = |sig = Hiroseayakaautograph21212.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Hirose's Autograph }} Hirose Ayaka (広瀬彩海; Real Name 廣瀬彩海) is a member and leader of Kobushi Factory, a Hello Pro Kenshuusei unit under Hello! Project. She was first introduced as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei on November 29, 2014 at the November / December recital. Prior to joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a member of Kenshuusei. Biography ]] Early Life Hirose Ayaka was born on August 4, 1999 in Kanagawa, Japan. 2011-2013 On September 19, 2011, Hirose was introduced as a member of NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei during the "Trainees Collection Vol.2" live at Shibuya Yaneura. In summer 2012, Hirose participated in the Morning Musume 11ki Member "Suppin Utahime" Audition, but failed to pass the third round. 2014 On November 16, NICE GIRL Project!'s trainee program was abolished. Soon after, Hirose, alongside Hashimoto Nagisa, Horie Kizuki, Ogata Risa, Shimano Momoko and Inoue Rei, was given the opportunity to become a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, transferring to UP-FRONT PROMOTION and joining Hello! Project. She was formally introduced during the November / December recital concert on November 29 alongside the former NICE GIRL Project! trainees and 3 other girls. 2015 On January 2, during the Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ concert, it was announced that Hirose would be debuting in a new unit alongside Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Ogawa Rena, Nomura Minami, Wada Sakurako, Fujii Rio and Inoue Rei. On March 8, during Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~, Hirose Ayaka was announced leader of Kobushi Factory. 2016 On August 22, Hirose celebrated her 17th birthday. The special event called Kobushi Factory Hirose Ayaka Birthday Event 2016 featured two performances in Tokyo. Personal Life Family= She has a younger sister. Back in 2012, she had 2 hamsters named Chime (ちめ) and Yume (夢).Hirose Ayaka. "初浅草(*⌒▽⌒*)" (in Japanese). NICE GIRL Kenshuusei Official Blog "Trainees Collection". 2012-05-20 (Archived: 2014-12-02).Hirose Ayaka. "はじめまして" (in Japanese). NICE GIRL Kenshuusei Official Blog "Trainees Collection". 2011-09-19 (Archived: 2014-12-02). |-|Education= When Hirose joined in September 2011, she was a 6th year elementary school student.Hirose Ayaka. "嬉しいことが！！" (in Japanese). NICE GIRL Kenshuusei Official Blog "Trainees Collection". 2012-05-24 (Archived: 2014-12-02). When Hirose joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a first year high school student. As of April 2016, she is currently attending her second year of high school. |-|Name Meaning= Hirose's given name, "Ayaka", means color (彩; aya) combined with sea (海; ka). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Hirose Ayaka has acquired: *'Fujii Rio:' Hirose is good friends with Fujii Rio in Kobushi Factory. The pair is referred to as "Rio-Pan" a combination of their nicknames "RioRio" and "Aya-pan". *'Inoue Rei:' Hirose gets along the best with Inoue Rei out of all Kobushi Factory members. They are close since days. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Hirose Ayaka: *'Ayapan' (あやぱん): Official nickname, given her since NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Hirose Ayaka (廣瀬彩海) *'Nickname:' Ayapan (あやぱん) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Height:' 157cm *'Blood type:' O *'NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei Color:' Light Blue'Hirose Ayaka. "サイリウム!!" (in Japanese). ''NICE GIRL Kenshuusei Official Blog "Trainees Collection". 2012-09-23 (Archived: 2014-12-01). *'''Kobushi Factory Member Color: (2015-) *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014.11.29: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2015.01.02: Kobushi Factory Member. *' Status:' **2011-09: member **2014-11: Left *'TNX Status:' **2011-09: Member **2014-11: Transferred to UP-FRONT PROMOTION *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION status:' **2014-11: Member *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2014-2015) **Kobushi Factory (2015-Present) *'NICE GIRL Project! groups:' ** (2011-2014) |-|Q&A= *'Hobby:' Reading, singing, dance *'Specialty:' Dance, singing, speed-reading, memorization, cartwheels *'Favorite Sport:' Athletics *'Favorite Food:' Bread, pastries, omelets, avocados *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama", "Watashi no Kokoro", "Crying" *'Favorite Morning Musume song:' Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *'Favorite Non- /Hello! Project Songs:' "Mirai e", "Ikitekoso" by Kiroro. *'Looks up to:' Fukuda Kanon, Sugaya Risako, Ikuta Erina, Hagiwara Mai, Morozuka Kanami, Amuro Namie Discography :See Also: List:Hirose Ayaka Discography Featured In Blu-rays *2016.09.xx Greeting ~Hirose Ayaka・Inoue Rei~ (with Inoue Rei) Fanclub DVDs *2016.xx.xx Kobushi Factory Hirose Ayaka・Taguchi Natsumi・Inoue Rei Birthday Event 2016 Publications *2017.01.14 Hirose Ayaka & Inoue Rei Mini Photobook "Greeting -Photobook-" Works Theater *2015 Week End Survivor *2017 JK Ninja Girls Movies *2017 JK Ninja Girls TV Programs *2015– The Girls Live *2016– Uta-navi! (うたなび！) Internet *2014– Hello! Project Station Radio *2016– HELLO! DRIVE! (HELLO! DRIVE! -ハロドラ-) (Wednesdays) Trivia *She loves dancing, baseball and books. *She has been dancing since she was 7 years old. *Her favorite place is under her bunk bed. *Her favorite thing is to ride roller-coasters. *Her favorite book genres are mystery and science fiction. *Her favorite baseball players are Takahashi Yoshinobu from the Yomiuri Giants, and Toritani Takashi from the Hanshin Tigers. *Her favorite Hello! Project group is ANGERME. *Her favorite actors are Takeuchi Yuko, Yoshitaka Yuriko, Kiritani Mirei, Omasa Aya and Fukada Kyoko. *Her favorite artists are THE Possible, and Amuro Namie. *She is left handed. *Her love of baseball comes from her grandfather, whom she would always watch baseball games on TV with when she was younger. *The Yomiuri Giants is her favorite team, but Toritani Takashi from the Hanshin Tigers is her favorite player. *She has a habit of buying books at every opportunity, so her room has become like a library. She especially likes mystery novels, particularly from female authors such as Minato Kanae and Miyabe Miyuki. *She has a yorkshire terrier. *At an event, she introduced herself as being the sexiest in the group. This came to her mind after wearing jeans one time and thinking to herself, "With this, there's no way that I'm not number one." She confesses though that she ranked seventh in a previous ranking, beating out only Taguchi Natsumi (who has a little sister character). *She loves My Neighbor Totoro, and as a 4 year old child she had many of the lines memorized. *She talks about her experience being a trainee for the now defunct Nice Girl Project, which was produced by Tsunku. Apparently, they would have street lives in Asakusa where they would perform on top of beer cases. However, sometimes only 1 or 2 people would come so some members would cry on stage. Regardless, she is really indebted to Tsunku for a lot of things. *According to the Top Yell July 2016 interview, Hirose's role within the group is "Factory Manager for Sexiness".What do the girls manage in Kobushi Factory? (Top Yell July 2016) See Also *Gallery:Hirose Ayaka *List:Hirose Ayaka Discography Featured In *List:Hirose Ayaka Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles References External Links *Kobushi Factory profile *Kobushi Factory blog (Tag: "Hirose Ayaka") *Trainees-Collection blog (Tag: "Hirose Ayaka") (Deleted) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: Hello! Project tour blog, February/March 2015 cs:Hirose Ayaka de:Hirose Ayaka es:Hirose Ayaka Category:Hirose Ayaka Category:2014 Additions Category:1999 Births Category:August Births Category:Blood Type O Category:Kobushi Factory Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:NICE GIRL Project! Category:Light Blue Member Color Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Leo Category:Current Leader Category:Group Leaders Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Turquoise Member Color Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members who are left handed Category:Teal Member Color